Cita a Domicilio!
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Iruka se enfrenta con la persona que lo ha estado acosando durante 3 años, solo por decir que Anko era mujer, ha enfrentado todo un infierno, pero Hoy! eso cambiara! AnkoXIruka! Apendice de Team Kunoichi!


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Humor - Romance

**Parejas**: AnkoXIruka y un poco casi nada de un GenmaXAnko y un inexistente: SakuraxGai (xD jaja este ultimo es broma!)

**Notas de la Diva:** Bueno bueno, este es un "capitulo" bonus de mi historia: "Team Kunoichi: Femmes Fatales", ahi podran encontrar como es que Iruka llega a medidas extremas, mas que nada este fic es un tipo de apendice de la ya mencionada historia... jeje... si existiera alguna duda, haganmela saber de inmediato!

Y no sean! dejen un review tan siquiera para decirme que no les gusto jajaja :P Saludos! .

**Dedicado**: Para mi superGirl! Glow Naif! es la chica de mis sueños y ella lo sabe, y si algun dia se enoja conmigo, la acosare tanto como Anko acoso a Iruka para que me odie tanto como Iruka detesto a Anko! Saludos!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cita a Domiciolio: Historia de un amor by Anko**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Deja de moverte!"-

-"Tu deja de quejarte!"-

-"Me lastimas! Eres un desconsiderado!"-

-"Tu eras la que no parabas de acosarme!"- la tomo de una muñeca y puso su pierna entre las dos de las chicas, bloqueándole cualquier tipo de movilidad. –"Ahora te aguantas!"-

Anko trago saliva y cerro los ojos con fuerza, nunca habia visto asi al delfín, jamas… -"I… Iruka…"-

Flash Back.

Apenas llevaba dos pergaminos desde que el dia habia empezado, y ya Genma lo comenzaba a irritar. -"Iruka… Iruka… ¿Qué haces Iruka?"- preguntaba Genma apareciendo por un lado del moreno. El maestro d ela academia nada mas negaba y lo alejaba con una mano. –"¿Te ayudo?"-

-"No…"-

-"Por favor"-

-"No"-

-"Iruka-chan ¿Te cuento un chiste?"-

Iruka tomo suficiente aire, y vio de reojo a Sakura, que por ese dia lo estaria ayudando, se torno echo una furia contra el del mondadientes. –"Con un demonio! Sal de aquí si no vas a entregar informes! Y no me llames Iruka-chan!"- Grito, mientras que Genma, de un solo salto ya estaba fuera del edificio.

El moreno de volvio a sentar, tomando nuevamente la compostura, cogiendo los pergaminos en los que trabajaba antes de la interrupción. –"Lo siento…"- dijo a Sakura, la cual reia un poco por los recientes acontecimientos.

-"Esta bien…"- contestaba Haruno, era sorprendente como algunos shinobis tan respetados como lo era Genma podian ser infantiles e inclusive molestos, hasta cierto modo le recordaba a Naruto, cuando se ponia de insoportable nadie lo aguantaba, pero en este caso comprendia que tal vez Genma e Iruka tenían una gran amistad. –"No sabe cuando rendirse ¿No es hacia, Iruka-sensei?"- pregunto Sakura aun trabajando.

El delfín voltio a ver a Haruno la cual se veia bastante entrada en su labor, por lo que solo sonrio. –"Si… asi es Genma… es muy buen amigo… solo que en ocaciones no sabe como rendirse…"- admitió. Para alzar un poco la mirada aun sonriendo, y toparse con Genma nuevamente, que ahora pasoteaba por enfrente de la pequeña oficina. Una y otra vez, casi haciendo una franja, Sakura alzo la vista y vio al Jounin y después al Chunin. Este ultimo de un brinco se puso de pie, asotando los papiros contra la mesa. –"Espera un momento por favor, Sakura…"- pidio para dirigirse a la salida.

La ojiverde asintio, y mejor se dedico a poner atención a lo que hacia en esos momentos, que era archivar y capturar las misiones y sanciones de la reciente semana de todos los shinobis de la aldea, un trabajo bastante pesado, pero.. con el cual ella se sentia la jefa de la aldea, dado que si ella fuera una chica mala, podria colocar cuanta sanción quisiera a cualquier ninja comenzando por la Inocerda, o poner tanta mision quisiera a cualquier persona, pero… como era una chica modelo, solo se dedicaba a acomodar y reciclar. Pero ese no era el caso en esos momentos.

En cuanto a Iruka, salio y solo pesco a Genma por el pantalón y lo arrastro hasta una esquina, donde nadie viera lo que le iba a hacer, y aunque todos pensaran que Iruka solo era un tierno y buen samaritano de rango chunnin, pues no! La verdad era otra! Iruka Umino, tenia una aterradora técnica especial, que estaba a punto de practicársela a Genma.

-"¿Qué mierda haces eh?!"- vocifero Iruka bastante irritado acorralando al castaño, el cual dejo caer el mondadientes, y tomo a Iruka de un sorbete, besándolo con tremenda pasión, delirante e incoherente amor. El delfín se sintió tenso casi rígido cuando reacciono o intentaba reaccionar a lo que su amigo había echo, pero no cavilaba aun. Hasta que unas hojas cayeron al suelo, un par de ojos habían visto todo, Genma soltó a Umino, el cual cayo al suelo casi desmayado.

Sakura tenia su mandíbula también en el suelo. –"Sabia que eran amigos… pero esto es mucho…"- dijo mientras su rostro se mostraba bastante rojo, bajo la mirada apenada al máximo, con la intención de salir huyendo para dejarlos solos, una nubes de humo se formo en torno a Genma, apareciendo una escultural Anko que no llevaba su habitual gabardina.

-"JODER!"- brameo sonriente, echa una risa la mujer de los cabellos negros, se agacho hasta donde Iruka, el cual aun no se sobreponía de la accion tan sin sentido. –"Hubieran visto sus caras!"- dijo en una zorracada Mitareshi mientras se agachaba y besaba a Iruka en la mejilla y salía corriendo del lugar como niña chiquita.

El ambiente se quedo un poco tenso después, Haruno reacciono y se asomo por la ventana para ver como Anko ya salía del edificio celebrando, mientras caminaba con otras dos kunoichis, al parecer iban de misión. Anko volteo haciala ventana por donde veia Sakura y solo la saludo y volvio a reir. LA pelirosa solo se recargo de la pared y suspiro pesadamente. Volteo a ver a Iruka. –"¿Se encuentra bien Iruka-sensei?"- pregunto tratando de acercarse.

Iruka se puso de pie y nego. –"Hai…"- tomo aire y lo solto de golpe, rascandose la nuca. –"Ya estoy acostumbrado…"- musito para caminar hacia la oficina, Sakura solo entrecerro la mirada bastante extrañanada, pero no quiso decir mas.

Ya eran como las tres o cuatro, el chunin venia sumamente decido de casa de una de sus mejores amigas, habia tomado la decisión de enfrentar directo a su contante acosadora, Anko Mitareshi, no se iria de la casa de la mujer sin que esta le diera una explicación del por que lo acosaba constantemente, si solo era un juego que acabara ya, y si realmente sentia algo por el pues… entonces se quedo completamente congelado, ¿Y si en verdad Anko sentia algo por el? ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? No le iba a gritar que igual le dejara en paz, es mas nunca le gritabria a Anko, por que Anko era mujer, aunque no pareciera, era una kunoichi, sonrio al darse cuenta de ello, no era tan malo después de todo que una Kunoichi de rango Jounin lo acosara, al contrario ahora caminaba lentamente pero aun con direccion a la casa de la Mitareshi, pero ahora sacaba el pecho como sintiendose orgulloso de algo, pero nuevamente se detubo, y si ¿Anko solo lo usaba como un juguete con el cual divertirse? Penso un poco, con una bolsa en su mano y con la mano libre se rascaba la barbilla, después de todo Anko era parte del equipo de Kunoichis que se encargaban de misiones difíciles, y una de sus especialidades era el engaño a hombres para poderse infiltrar, se mordio el labio, y nuevamente la palabra miedo, aparecia en sus pensamietos, y la frase: "Huye cobarde" no se leia muy lejos de sus labios, pero al darse cuenta, ya habia tocado el timbre de la casa de Mitareshi, no muy grande pero modesta, comoda digna de Anko, con el jardin muerto digno de Anko.

Volvio a tocar, nadie respondia, suspiro aliviado, dandose la vuelta, recordo la bolse que le iba a entregar a Anko, por lo que la dejo en el suelo, junto al tapete del recibidor, pero para su sorpresa al alzar la mirada se encontro con Anko en bata de baño, el hombre se tiño de todos los colores habidos y por haber, hasta quedar en un encendido rojo, la mujer solo le miraba con su mascarilla de aguacate puesta y su cabello recogido con una toalla, en su boca un palillo de dangos vacios, sonrio al verlo ahí hincado.

-"Vaya! Estas tan desesperado por verme que vienes a mi casa para que te acose"- dijo sarcástica la Kunoichi, mientras se agachaba para verle de cerca. Le sonrio y le beso la nariz.

El hombre se puso nuevamente de todos los colores y por fin atino a ponerse de pie. –"An… anko… vengo a…"- tartamudeaba un poco, pero no podia evitarlo, su mirada bajaba hasta el pronunciado escote de la bata de baño que por cierto estaba mal amarrada. Por lo que decidió bajar la mirada, aun rojo hasta las orejas.

Anko movio el palillo de dangos, tal cual fuera Genma. –"Hmm… ¿Es que venias a proponerme una cita?"- adivino la kunoichi, a lo que el shinobi alzo la vista negando tan rapido como pudo, y entonces Anko sonrio.

-"Eso es!!! Eres todo un salvaje Iruka-kun!!!"- le pego con ligeresa en el hombro.-"Iruka! Tu y yo! Mañana! A las siete! Es una cita!"- grito Anko mientras sonreia. Y volvia a besar.

El chunin negó negramente, no tenia la mas minima intencion de salir, y menos con Anko, la cual le tomo por el chaleco y lo acerco lo mas que pudo a ella. –"Se puntual!"-

Puntual… se puntual… se puntual… Lo repitio por el resto del dia, y de la noche y de la mañana siguiente.

-"Se puntual… se puntual…"- repetia como maquinita rota.

-"Iruka-sensei…"- llamo Konohamaru a su extraño profesor, que se encontraba frente a toda la clase. –"Iruka-sensei…"- volvió a llamar.

-"Chicos… hoy hablaremos de algo muy importante…"- dijo roboticamente, tornandose hacia el pizarrón, donde en un zumbido, arrastro la tisa por toda la verde pizarra. Para escribir: Puntualidad. –"Sobre la puntualidad…"-

Todos arquearon la ceja, sin duda…

Llego la hora de la salida y todos corrieron, ninguno se quedo a charlar con el profesor, por que al parecer algo raro le sucedía. Y es que dejar de tarea: 5 planas con la leyenda de: "Debo ser puntual, para poder amanecer mañana" no era algo muy normal para un ninja.

-"Sakura…"- murmuro algo acongojado Iruka, llegando a donde su oficina.

Esta lo volteo a ver para encontrarse con la demacrada cara de Iruka.

-"… Ayudame!!!"- suplico poniendose de rodillas.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse en extremo sentirse un poco incomoda por su posición.

-"Oyes! Mi buen y excitante amigo Iruka!!! ¿No crees que la pequeña Sakura es algo menor para ti!!!"- Era Gai que recien entraba a la oficina por unos pergaminos. La menor nego y se sonrojo mas.

Algo andaba mal.

Los siguientes 30 minutos, fue lo que tardo Iruka en contar a estos dos lo que habia pasado y su repentina cita con Mitarashi.

-"Hmmm…"- se rasco la barbilla Sakura.

-"Ah! Mi pequeño saltamontes!! Con su primer amor de verano!!!!"- grito Gai detrás de los dos. Haciendo que todos los colores pasaran por el rostro de Iruka, quien se trataba de meter al pergamino, ya que Maito llamaba la atención de todos los shinobis.

-"Gai-sensei!"- regaño Sakura, deteniendo al ninja verde quien movia las caderas de una forma extraña. –"Deje de hacer eso!, no ve que Iruka-sensei esta a punto del colapso nervioso!"- la pelirosa vio al moreno. –"Ademas estamos en pleno Otoño…"-

-"Ah!"- se escondia mas el delfín.

-"Ey!... Iruka-sensei… todo esta bien…"- trato de calmarlo Sakura, pero solo resivio como respuesta una mirada llena de panico.

-"No Sakura… tu no entiendes… nada esta bien…"- decia en un tono entrado en panico.

Gai se contubo y Sakura puso una cara de: Eh?!.

Habiendo convencido a Gai de que no hiciera nada extravagante, se dispusieron a ayudar a Iruka, quien seguia en panico absoluto.

-"Veamos… ¿Qué hay de malo con que Anko-sensei y usted tengan una cita?"- pregunto Sakura, mientras servian lo que habian ordenado en la dulce avellana.

-"Ja! ¿Te intimida la diferencia de edad, mi fiel y buen estimado amigo Iruka?"- pregunto ahora Gai. –"¿Es eso?"- insistio.

Iruka nego a ambos. –"Veran…"- tomo su taza de te, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos sobre la tasa. –"Es que…"- aclaro un poco su garganta. –"No… no estoy familiarizado con eso de las citas… es decir…"- Sakura y Gai se acercaron un poco mas para poderle escuchar, ya que tras cada palabra la voz del moreno se apagaba un poco mas.

-"¿Nunca a salido con una chica?"- pregunto tajante la pelirosa arqueando la ceja.

Umino, vio primero a Gai y después a Haruno, y nego lentamente. –"¿Qué?!!!!!"- grito Gai, llevandose sus dos manos a la cabeza. –"No es posible!!!!"- volvia a levantar la voz. Iruka chillo, y Sakura tomo un sorbo de su te.

-"Lo sabia…"- dijo por fin la ojiverde.

-"Pero comoe s posible!!! Que un muchacho tan buen moso!, de sentimientos nobles y mirada triste!!! Con un excelente sueldo y un buen cuerpo no haya tenido nunca una chica!!"- terminando con una pose extravagante con todo y fondo, Maito, tomo las manos de Umino, incandose frente a el moreno. –"Mi buen estimado Iruka Umino! Yo! Gai Maito! LA bestia verde de Konoha, el tipo mas Guay de toda la aldea, te prometo, no no te prometo, te juro! Que tu!"- señalo a otro. –"Seras todo un rompecorazones! En menos de dos semanas!!"-

Sakura: -____-

Iruka: *________*

-"Gai-sensei… tenemos hasta las cinco exactamente…"- dijo Haruno tomando otro sorbo de te.

-"Oh! Por dios!!! En ese caso!!!"- señalo a la nada la bestia verde. –"Vamos ya! Que tenemos mucho que hacer!!"- y sin mas jalo por el chaleco a Umino.

-"No se por que… pero esto no terminara bien…"- susurro la pelirosa, pagando la cuenta y saliendo tras ambos ninjas.

Ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde, y se veia frente al espejo. No se reconocia ni un poco, el cabello bien peinadito hacia atrás agarrado en una cola, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no se veian los picos tras su nuca, hoy no, hoy su cabello estaba perfectamente cepillado. Recordaba que minutos antes, Sakura casi le arrancaba el cuero cabelludo y en una de esas casi lo decapitaba.

Después la ropa, no estaba acostumbrado a usar otros colores que no fueran azules marinos, verdes militar o definitivamente nego, inclusive no estaba a costumbrado a usar otra prenda que no fuera el uniforme, había dias que inclusive dormía con él. Pero hoy, seria la excepción, ya que llevaba un pantalón casual de color negro y una camisa de cuello tortuga en un color violeta. Era eso o un extravagante y llamativo traje color verde pasto con una ridícula corbata del mismo tono. Observo por un lado del espejo y vio colgado el saco tambien de color negro, semisonrio y suspiro, se lo coloco. Tentado a colocarse la banda de Konoha, decidió guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_-"La presentacion es lo mas importante…"-_ pensó en las palabras de Sakura. No era por nada pero se sentia atractivo en aquel momento.

_-"También el llevar dinero suficiente…"-_ ahora eran las palabras de Gai. Para asegurarse saco su billetera, y la abrio, suspiro, con eso era suficiente como para un banquete encabezado por Naruto, esperando que Anko no fuera como ese pequeño.

Y por si acaso… de su cajon saco un poco mas de dinero. –"Solo por si acaso…"- se dijo asi mismo sonriendo.

Salio de su departamento cerrandolo a la perfeccion con llave.

–"_Es necesario que limpies muy bien tu habitación"- recordo a Maito._

_Sakura se puso colorada junto con Iruka. –"Sensei!"-_

_-"Vamos Sakura, cualquier cosa puede pasar!"- dijo el verde guiñandole el ojo a Iruka, el cual asintio._

Recordo que habia limpiado todo, dejando en su lugar cada cosa, por si las cosas cambiaban de pronto y era necesario hacer una parada especial en la cama de Umino. Pero nego rapidamente.

-"Señor Iruka…"- llamaba una voz, que sacaba de sus soñolientas al moreno.

-"Señora Fujika"- Reconoció a la anciana que lo llamaba. –"¿Qué tal?"- le pregunto.

-"Nada… aquí seguir viva… ¿Qué tal usted?"- pregunto la anciana notando el cambio en el atuendo del joven Umino. –"Por poco no le reconocia… ¿una chica?"-

Umino se rasco la nuca sonriente y avergonzado. –"Hai!"- contesto alegre.

La señora Fujika metio la llave en la cerradura de su casa, la cual era vecina de la de Umino. –"Entonces mucha suerte!! Debe de ser una chica muy afortunada!"-

Iruka se sonrojo mas. –"Si… eso creo…"-

-"Ya quisiera yo un jovenzazo tan frondoso como usted…"- decía Fujika metiéndose por fin a su casa.

-"Nani?"- pregunto Iruka abriendo muchos los ojos. Después solo le quedo reir un poco.

Ya la tarde comenzaba a caer, sobre sus hombros. Mientras repasaba todo lo que sus "sempais" le habian dicho, marcaba en una lista imaginaria los datos importantes y entonces recordo:

_-"Recuerda! Un detalle marca la diferencia…"- Sakura lo señalaba con el dedo._

Sus mejillas por mas rojas al leer frente a él: Florería Yamanaka. Trago saliva y entro.

El gran surtido de flores y olores le hizo sonreír, siempre era dulce y reconfortante ver aquellas hermosas creaciones. Algunas personas se encontraban dentro observando y otras comprando, por ser una de las mejores florerías en la aldea, siempre había gente.

-"Profesor"- llamo una rubia tras una vitrina al moreno. El cual volteo por inercia al llamado.

Sonrio tontamente. -"Konnishiwa! Ino!"- saludo con la mano Umino.

Salio de la atrás de la barra la rubia Yamanaka, que usaba un mandil y una polera amarilla, el cabello perfectamente amarrado y solo un mechon que cubría parte de su rostro. –"¿viene por algo en especial?"- pregunto su ex-alumna.

Iruka asintio. –"Quiero… unas flores…"-

Yamanaka le miro y nego. –"Me referia a si algun tipo de FLOR en especial…"-

Umino le vio y parpadeo un par de veces. –"Que tonto! Si vengo a una floreria es obvio que son por flores…"- rio burlandose de el mismo.

"Como siempre todo un genio…" pesno Ino.

-"Queria unas rosas… quizas… o mejor alguna flor violeta…"- Pidio el hombre tocandose el menton.

Ino sonreia y asintia. –"Hmm… creo que…unas violas estaran perfectas!"- y como buen trabajador, Yamanaka se movio velozmente por todo el local hastadar con unas bellas flores de cuatro hojas blancas pero con tintasos violetas que parecian que estubieran manchadas. Iruka sonrio complacido.

-"Son perfectas!"- comento emocionado el hombre.

La chica sonrio al ver que habia complacido a su profesor. –"Son unas flores muy especiales… las traen del pais de la nieve, y son muy escasas las que podemos hacer que sobrevivan…"- explico Yamanaka.

-"Quiero un ramo por favor!"- pidio Umino. Maravillado aun observando las plantas.

Ahora que lo notaba Ino, su exsensei, se veia distinto a otras veces, entonces cayo que tal vez la flores serian para alguna chica. Por lo que agrego de manera especial aquel ramo.

Al terminar, Iruka pago e Ino entrego el arreglo. –"Suerte Iruka-sensei!"- dijo la chica despidiendo a su profesor. –"¿Quién lo diría?"-

Iruka, ya estaba listo, ya faltaban quince para las siete, tenia buen tiempo, en poco rato llegaria a donde la casa de Anko, su corazon estaba a punto de estallar… ¿Recordaria todo lo que le habia dicho Gai que hiciera?. Y ahora.. en el trayecto… repasaria todo…

-Buena presentacion: Listo!

-Suficiente dinero: Listo!

-Presente: Listo!

-Tema de conversación:

Se quedo pensando, ahora que lo meditaba, nunca habia entablado una conversación decente con aquella kunoichi, siempre por el temor a ser acosado salia corriendo en cuanto la veia. Solo en una ocacion cuando el estubo enfermo y ella le llevo el trabajo a su casa por petición de Tsunade. Ya lo tenia!, hablaria del trabajo y si todo comenzaba a decaer, pues sacaria algun tema como el clima o las misiones de antaño. Por lo tanto…

-Tema de conversación: Listo!

-Lugar a donde seria la cita: Listo!

Gai habia mencionado que era de buen gusto, tener previsto que cosas harian durante la cita, y Sakura habia sido muy amable en hacer la reservación en un buen restaurant de postres, era de dominio publico que Mitarashi adoraba las cosas dulces, era como un tipo d ejuego macabro su nombre y sus gustos, ya saben: Mitarashi: Salsa dulce. (n/a: jajaja xD ¿Entendieron?)

-Elogios presentes: Mas o menos listos!

Tambien recordaba que Sakura le habia dicho que nunca hablara de otras chicas durante la cita, lo bueno era que nunca habia tenido a otra chica, por lo tanto no podria provocar en Anko algun tipo de motivo como para que lo golpeara en medio de la cena.

_-"Y por ultimo mi buen y estimado amigo discipulo!!!"- decia Gai con una pose de tio guay!. –"No le des oportunidad a que ella te acose! Da tu el primer paso! Y se tu el que cierrer esta maravillosa velada!!! Con un esquisito y apasionado… beso!!!!"- Terminando con una de sus flamantes sonrisa._

-"Después de todo no es tan ´rarito´ Gai-sempai…"- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, dandose cuenta que entre pensamiento y pensamiento ya habia llegado a la casa de Mitarashi, se poso frente a la puerta y vio su reloj de pulso.

7:00 pm. Marcaban las agujas.

"Mierda…" sus piernas temblaban y su quijaba comenzaba a titiritear. ¿Cómo era posible que se enfrentaba contra chicos malos y cumplia misiones de rango B y tenia miedo a una kunoichi?. Después de diez segundos, regreso en si, y se decidio a tocar el timbre. Mientras su dedo se hundia en el botoncito blanco su corazon parecia que queria salir de entre su pecho y echarse a huir, aunque el mismo quisiera a huir, sus piernas ya no reaccionaban, es mas nada le respondia, solo su dedo que mas se hundia en el boton. El cual por fin sono, retumbando en sus oidos el clasido: "Ding Dong!"- haciendo eco por todas las habitaciones de la casa, dando a los habitantes la noticia de que alguien esperaba ansioso afuera.

Pero nada pasaba. Arqueo un poco la ceja y volvio a tocar. Nada nuevamente.

Suspiro.

Los siguientes diez minutos, intento tocar con los nudillos de los dedos, tocar el timbre repetidamente, inclusive habia llegado al punto de azomarse fisgonamente por la ventana de la sala, dandose a cuenta que no habia ni siquiera una livida luz encendida.

-"¿Señor?"- pregunto algo detrás de él. Iruka se volteo un poco nervioso, lo habian pillado fisgoneando. –"Ah! Es usted Maestro Iruka…"- era una madre de uno de sus alumnos, Umino se rasco la nuca.

-"Buenas tardes…"- saludo el hombre.

-"Si busca a la señorita Anko, me temo que no se encuentra… salio hace como dos horas con un muchacho…"- explico la señora.

-"¿A si?"- pregunto Iruka. –"¿El otro muchacho traia uniforme?"-

-"Si…"- se quedo pensando la señora. –"No, no llevaba el uniforme, era un poco mas alto que usted… tenia el cabello un poco mas largo…"- se señalo la mejilla. –"Era castaño, y llevaba un paliacate en su cabeza…"- penso un poco mas.

-"Genma…"- dijo para si Umino.

-"Y traía también un palillo en la boca…."-

-"Si… era Genma…"- confirmo el delfín. –"Ams… Anko, ¿tambien…"-

-"No, igual no llevaba su ropa habitual… llevaba un vestido color morado… y llevaba el cabello suelto…"- se adelanto la señora a la pregunta.

Algo atraveso el pecho de Iruka, algo frio, tal como una kunai, no habia sentido eso desde su ultima pelea a muerte con Mitsuki. Su mirada se vio sombria y su semblante empalidecio por completo.

-"¿se siente bien?"-

-"Hai…"- apenas pudo hilar con un tono lejano.

Comenzo a caminar, dejando botadas el ramo de flores cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-"Hmm… Anko la hizo…"- penso alguien.

La señora vio como la silueta de un derrotado Iruka se volvia hacia el centro de la aldea. Pero una sombra corrio hasta su lado.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto un malhumorado Umino, que fulminaba con el rabillo del ojo a la sombra que caminaba a su lado.

-"Yo!"- saludo un sonriente Kakashi, quien vertia su mirada a su pequeña perversión. –"Yay… Lo que he aprendido del Icha Icha, es que las mujeres siempre buscaran la forma de hacerte sufrir…"-

Umino seguía fulminándolo con la mirada. Kakashi sonrio tontamente arqueando su ojo visible. –"Ánimos! No es la unica mujer en el mundo…"- pudo decir, pero seguía recibiendo la misma respuesta. –"Vamos hombre!"- mostró un poco de animo el Hatake. –"Anko solo te molestaba… Anko es mas complicada que el mismo ajedrez…"- pero Umino no contesto nada.

Y caminaron haci durante mas o menos una hora hasta llegar a la casa de Umino. Donde ferozmente le cerro la puerta en la cara a su colega. –"Ah!... esta bien… nos veremos después!"- con ese sarcasmo suyo, desapareció en un puff!!.

Las siguientes horas fueron cruciales. El llanto no desapareció hasta el amanecer. No tenia cara con cual verse al espejo, y cuando por fin tubo el valor, solo pudo gritar, sus ojos estaban tan rojos que parecia una especie de monstruosidad. Corrio a su cocina por un poco de gotas para los ojos, o haber que remedio, ya que si no, seria todo un dia de dar explicaciones en la oficina.

En el camino hacia el trabajo, pensaba seriamente en darse como enfermo, pero entonces tendría a Godaime en su casa queriendole revisar, y ver a una violenta Hokage por haberle mentido no era una buena idea. Llego hasta el despacho de Tsunade, donde por suerte se encontraba Sakura.

-"Ohayo!!! Iruka-sensei…!- la voz de Sakura se fueron apagando al ver la cara demacrada del profesor de la academia.

Tsunade alzo la vista al no oir la voz de Sakura ya. Y abrio mucho los ojos. –"Por Kami-sama!"-

-"Godaime-sama…"- saludo totalmente desanimado Iruka. –"Me presento…"-

A juzgar por la simple vista de Iruka, Sakura supuso que la cita habia sido un total fraude, por lo cual no pregunto.

-"¿Estas enfermo Iruka?"- pregunto Tsunade.

-"Solo tube una mala noche…"- murmuro en queda voz el ninja.

-"Esta bien.. por hoy… ve a misiones… y archiva las de hoy y mañana… y tomate el resto del dia…"- era todo lo que podia hacer la Hokage por el mal estado del shinobi. El otro sonrio débilmente.

Por lo menos en misiones no tendria que ver a Anko. Y mas si se tomaba el resto del dia. Al salir el shinobi, Tsunade llevo su mirada a Sakura, la cual rodo por toda la habitación su verde vista, hasta que por fin solto todo.

En misiones, Iruka, se habia quedado viendo un pergamino desde hacia mas o menos una hora.

Mision: Entrega de Pergaminos.

Rango de Mision: A

Equipo: F.F., equipo 101.

Lider: Setsuna Engu

Integrantes:

-Setsuna Engu –Taichou ANBU, Jounin especial-

-Sakura Haruno - Genin

-Souh Souyujihru – Jounin especial

-Anko Mitarashi – Acti. ANBU, Jounin especial, sensor.-

Ubicación: Aldea oculta de la cascada

Costo: 1,200 yens

Cliente: Youjiruka Nosuke

Tiempo estimado: Dos horas

Anotaciones: El equipo esta en misiones individuales por lo que Anko Mitarashi se encargara de esta mision por lo que la mision se tardara entre dos y tres horas mas del tiempo estimado, favor de confirmar su retorno a la Hokage en cuanto esto suceda. El pago al shinobi sera abonado a su cuenta personal por pedimento de la kunoichi.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que se tardaría mas tiempo la kunoichi, por lo que a su retorno el ya no estaria ahí para verle la cara.

Al terminar con lo pedido, aun dolido decidio irse a su casa, en el camino pudo ver algunos de sus compañeros Jounins.

-"Ey!!! Iruka!!! Acompañanos al bar de Soun!!"- grito uno moviendo las manos, era el padre de Shikamaru Nara.

Umino salio de sus pensamientos, y se nego en un principio, pero después en un firme si! Se dio paso entre la gente hasta llegar con el grupo.

Ya dentro del bar, se sentia fuera de lugar. Puro Jounin, y uno que otro ANBU fuera de servicio s encontraba ahí, no congeniaba con ninguno de los ninjas. Solo sonreia y timidamente tomaba traguitos de Sake.

-"Baka-kakashi-sempai!!! Deja de leer eso!!!"- grito Nara tirandole una bola de papel (echa d euna servilleta) al copyninja. Umino volteo, y casi brinca, al ver que lo tenia a su lado, no lo habia persivido hasta ese momento.

-"Ara! Ara!"- movio una mano el copy-ninja. –"Yo no digo nada de sus puercas historias de sexo y alcohol con desconocidas… deja mi libro…"-

-"Ah!!! Datte!!! "- grito alarmado Nara. –"Avisame cuando ese libro te pueda practicar un poco de buen sexo!!!"- todos comenzaron a aullar, Umino se vio rojo completamente.

-"hmm… Bari!!! Por lo menos el libro no me contagiara algo raro…"- contesto Kakashi, todos comenzaron a reir.

-"Ams…"- se quejo un poco el chunin, Kakashi llevo su mirada hasta él. –"Creo que sera mejor que ya me vaya ya es tarde…"- susurro, todos negaron, y lo invitaban a tomarse otro trago.

-"Vamos chunin!!"- dijo uno de los miembros ANBU. –"Nunca hemos compartido! Quedate otro poco! ¿O eres igual que Hatake-sempai y Nara-baka?!"- pregunto el hombre.

-"¿Nani?"- pregunto Iruka.

-"Ya sabes… con latigo en casa!"- todos volvieron a reir. Hatake no despegaba su mirada de encima del delfín. El cual recordo el gran dolor que Anko le habia dejado en el pecho.

-"¿Qué mas mierda da?!!"- grito Iruka, tomándose de un tajo toda la botella de Sake, Yamanaka, Nara y el resto se quedaron callados, nunca, jamás habían visto al tierno Iruka en aquel estado.

-"Tenemos a un nuevo en el club!!"- todos los shinobis ahí presentes bramearon y comenzaron a aullar, con ánimos de ahogar todas sus penas en alcohol, se sento y jalo una botella de sake para el solo.

Kakashi que se encontraba a un lado de Umino, llevaba mas de dos horas con la misma medida de Sake, siguio leyendo su perversión.

Entre broma y broma, copa y copa, Iruka enrojecía mas y se alcoholizaba mas, Kakashi veia a su compañero de reojo y negaba. -"Yo vengo para verme un poco mas normal…"-susurro Hatake para que solo el moreno lo oyera, sin despegar su mirada del libro.

Iruka, detuvo el camino del trago y se quedo quieto. –"¿Crees que no duele?"- pregunto.

Kakashi cerró el libro. –"Sigues siendo muy inmaduro… por eso ella no te toma enserio…"- comento finalmente con bastante seriedad el copyninja, poniéndose de pie.

Todos vieron como Hatake se iba. –"¿Ya te vas baka?!!"- grito Nara al copy-ninja.

El enmascarado se encorbo un poco arqueando su ojo visible. –"Hai… me esperan en casa… no quiero que Set-chan se enoje…"- se disculpo.

Todos rieron nuevamente. –"Cierto.. cierto!!!!, no queremos que el copyninja de konoha muera a manos del demonio de Konoha!!"- Y entre burla y relajo, Hatake desapareció.

Umino se quedo seco. ¿Tendría razon?. Se pregunto, viendo el reflejo de un ebrio Iruka en el sake que estaba a punto de tomar. Pero sin importar volvio a tomar.

Sus parpados estaba cansados, agotados, podía sentir algo húmedo debajo de su mejilla que estaba pegada a la mesa de madera, la musica se habia echa lejana asi como las risotadas de sus compañeros, su mente estaba aturdida, y solo tenia ese asqueroso sabor a vomito en su boca.

-"Iruka… Iruka…"- escuchaba su nombre a la lejania en una distorsionada voz. Sentia como lo movian pero aunque el queria, no reaccionaba.

"No vuelvo a tomar…" pensó tratando de reaccionar.

-"Iruka! Reacciona!"- dos bofetadas por parte de una kunoichi, lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. –"Mirame Iruka-baka!!"- podia sentir el eco de las palabras en sus oidos retumbar, otra bofetada mas y abrio aun mas los ojos, su cuerpo estaba completamente flojo, no sabia como estaba erguido.

-"Es inútil esta totalmente ahogado en alcohol…"- decía una kunoichi que tenia sostenido por el chaleco al delfin. –"¿Por qué mierda no lo llevaste a su casa?!"-

-"Yo trate…!"-

-"Eres un idiota Kakashi Hatake!!"- La Kunoichi dejo caer de golpe al chunnin sobre la mesa, sobre su propio vomito y saliva. –"Cargalo! No los llevaremos a casa!!"-

-"Hai…"-

Sintio como su cabeza rodaba y después… todo obscuro… hasta que un poco de luz se filtro por sus parpados, no sentia otra cosa mas que sus sienes explotar, palpitaban con fuerza, y su boca. Solo atino a hacerse por un lado para vomitar. –"Mierda…"- resito, abriendo los ojos, aun al borde de la cama, totalmente aplastado por la resaca. –"¿Dónde?"- se pregunto al no reconocer el lugar.

Y entonces, a su mente, todas esas historias de sus colegas en donde se emborrachaban perdian el conocimiento, y despertaban en lugares desconocidos, con mujeres desconocidas, se arremolinaban en su cabeza haciendolo vomitar de nueva cuenta, el olor era brutal, el mismo se sentia brutal.

-"Buenos dias princesita!"- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Cerro los ojos, y los volvio a abrir para ubicar a la persona. La cual camino hasta las ventanas abriendolas de par a par, la luz deslumbro por completo los ojos del chunin el cual se tumno contra la cama.

-"Tu limpiaras esto!"- una kunoichi de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura señalo el vomito a sus pies.

El Umino asintio. –"Set-chan…"- musito.

-"Mierda Iruka! ¿En que jodidos piensas?!"- pregunto en forma de regaño, se veia muy molesta. –"Te fui a sacar de la peor cantina de Konoha, si el baka de Hatake no me dice, todavía estubieras ahí revolcandote en tu propio vomito!"-

Vomito. Iruka d eun brinco corrio al baño, sacando el alcohol ingerido, jalando a la palanca del inodoro.

Aun abrazaba el inodoro, la fría porcelana se había convertido en un alivio. –"Ve a bañarte!!! No piense que iré yo mismo ha hacerlo!!"- se escucho el grito desde otro lugar de la casa. Iruka, no dijo nada, solo se arrastro hasta la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevara el gediente olor y la resaca.

-"¿Y?"- pregunto Setsuna Engu a Iruka, quien se dormia entre bocado y bocado.

Alzo un poco la mirada. –"¿Y?"- repitio Umino, arremangandose la franela que llevaba puesta, vesita con ropas de Hatake, por lo tanto todo le quedaba grande.

-"Primero Anko no llega a tiempo y ahora tu! Y tu repentina caida en el mundo del alcoholismo!"- regaño manoteando la kunoichi.

El moreno paro en seco todo movimiento. ¿abia oido bien? ¿Anko no habia regresado de su mision? Vio a Setsuna, y como por arte de magia todo malestar habia desaparecido. –"¿No ha vuelto?"- pregunto.

-"¿Qué la borrachera te dejo sordo?"- pregunto santurronamente Engu. –"No!"- se vio preocupada. –"No ha regresado…"-

Pero no falto que Setsuna explicara mas, ya que Iruka se habia literalmente transportado a la sala de misiones, donde rebiso el reporte de la mision entragada a Anko, donde decia que rutas tomar y daba con presicion cada detalle de la encomienda.

Sin permiso siquiera de la Hokage, salio a campo a buscar a su acosadora, no regresaría a la aldea hasta encontrar a Mitarashi y llevarla de vuelta en una sola pieza.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y después largas horas y no había ni un solo rastro de la devoradora de Dangos, los nervios carcomian al hombre por dentro, y sus ojos parecian gritar al bosque que escupieran aunque sea el cadáver de la mujer.

Busco, busco, y busco, recorrió todos los caminos que llevaban a la cascada, y no encontraba a Anko, el tiempo corria. Y sus ansias tambien, ¿Dónde se habia metido? Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Se detuvo y pensó. –"Mierda!"- se reprocho asi mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer?.

La resaca habia desaparecido por completo, ahora lo unico que tenia en la cabeza era esa pregunta. Que hacia mas de tres años le habian echo:

_-"¿Crees que Anko-baka es linda?"- _

_Umino sonrio sonrojado por el sake que habia bebida. –"No solo es linda… es una de las mujeres mas bellas que he visto aquí en Konoha…"-_

_-"Wo!!! Iruka! No sabia que tan perdido estabas! Mira que pensar que Anko es mujer ya es mucho!"- Genma y Gekkei comenzaron a reir, Yoguo Izuki tambien. _

_-"Es una extraña belleza la que posee Anko, pero aun asi es linda…"- Iruka se tomo el sake de golpe, poco después alguien lo jalo de la cola de caballo. _

_Este abrio mucho los ojos, y se encontro con un par violeta. –"¿Asi que crees que soy linda eh?"- Era Anko, que usaba un estrambotico kimono color morado. Este sonrio muy avergonzado._

_-"Si… no eres fe…"- pero un tremendo beso lo hizo callar._

Se quedo quieto despejando su mente, ya que habia escuchado un quejido por ahí. ¿O su mente ya comenzaba a jugarle tretas engañosas y perversas?

No movia ni un solo músculo.

-"Agg.."- ahí estaba otra vez. Y como centella, como si fuera el mismísimo rayo amarillo de Konoha corrió hasta donde provenía aquel ruido.

Al borde de un precipicio sus sandalias habia echo fernar en seco. Se azomo y en uno de los salientes se encontraba recargada Anko, que al parecer yacia herida.

_"Anko!"- repitio el nombre de la mujer para el, mientras que veia la forma de bajar, estaba muy nervioso como para pensar en algo coherente, por lo que cerro los ojos, y junto la suficiente chakra como para poder caminar por la pared del destiladero.

-"¿Iruka?"- pregunto Anko, quien se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, al aprecer estaba lastimada en esa zona.

Cuando por fin Iruka se encontraba frente a ella, se quedaron viendo unos momentos, y después el hombre reacciono. –"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto un tanto indiferente.

Anko negó. –"Eh estado mejor… Cai en una trampa para osos de regreso y en mi intento por librarme de ella cai aquí y me safe el brazo…"- explico un poco avergonzada. –"¿Brillante no?"-

Iruka se hundio en hombros, posando su mirada en el brazo de la mujer. –"Lo jalare para acomodarlo…"- aviso, antes de tomarlo

Fin Flash Back.

-"Deja de moverte!"- Grito Anko al ver que Iruka solo se movia y lastimaba mas su brazo.

-"Tu deja de quejarte!"- Pidió el hombre con el brazo de la mujer en sus manos

-"Me lastimas! Eres un desconsiderado!"-

-"Tu eras la que no parabas de acosarme!"- la tomo de una muñeca y puso su pierna entre las dos de las chicas, bloqueándole cualquier tipo de movilidad. –"Ahora te aguantas!"-

Anko trago saliva y cerro los ojos con fuerza, nunca habia visto asi al delfín, jamas… -"I… Iruka…"- Y de un solo tiron, jalo el brazo hasta hacerlo tronar. Un chillido sono hasta Konoha.

Entre forcejeo y forcejeo la banda de Konoha de Iruka había caído de su frente, la recogio y se seco el sudor, poniéndose de pie.

"Gracias Kami-sama" penso aliviado al encontrar con vida a Anko, viendo hacia el cielo, volteo de reojo a ver a la mujer, la cual se seguía sosteniendo el brazo.

Al final, ahí estaba Iruka, ofreciéndole la mano a Anko, la cual la acepto, ya por fin habían comenzado a caminar hacia la vereda que llevaba a Konoha, la pelinegro se quedo ahí parada, aun sosteniendo su brazo, entrecerró la mirada, había echo muy mal en haber acosado y molestado a Iruka durante todo ese tiempo.

-"Iruka… yo…"- Mitareshi hablo por fin, pero cuando la mirada tan seria de Iruka hizo que se quedara callada. Entrecerró la mirada –"Iruka… ¿Por qué nunca te quejaste?"- pregunto viéndole, era mas que obvio en esos momentos que Iruka era un shinobi bastante fuerte, que desde el primer momento en que ella comenzó con aquel juego, pero nunca lo había echo o nunca se entero de que se quejara. Solo se quedaba ahí todo choqueado y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, siempre hacia eso.

El viento soplo tan suave, que apenas realzo un poro las hojas secas de los árboles. Iruka aun de espalda, se hundió en hombros, vio la banda de Konoha que aun la llevaba en la mano, podía ver su triste reflejo en la placa, se sonrió así mismo melancólicamente, antes de ponérsela en la frente, la mujer aun seguía a sus espaldas. –"Quizás por que a la larga me acostumbre a tu forma en la que jugabas conmigo, por que soy un masoquista, por que aprendí a ser humillado constantemente, o la forma en que actuabas cuando decías que me querías…"- se volvió a hundir en hombros. –"No se… simplemente cuando dices: "Te quiero" lo dices de una forma única Anko…"- dijo por ultimo para empezar a caminar.

De ahí en fuera todo el camino fue total silencio, debes en cuando se detenían para que Anko descansara, al poco rato se podía ver en el horizonte las dos grandes puertas de entrada a la aldea oculta de la hoja, un leve brillo en la sonrisa de Iruka se mostró, tranquilidad al fin.

-"Iruka! Anko-sempai!"- alarmados Izumo y Kosetsu saltaron desde su estación de guardia para ver a Anko, que a esas alturas era cargada por el chunnin Umino.

-"Vamos Izumo, llevare a Anko-sempai al hospital, tu avísale a la Hokage!"- dijo Kosetsu, el otro asintió desapareciendo en un centello.

Iruka, solo se quedo ahí en la entrada viendo como se llevaban a la kunoichi, suspiro pesadamente y agacho la mirada.

Pasaron los días largos y tediosos, de por si la vida de Iruka era bastante aburrida y monotona, al menos Anko le daba ese sazón de sorpresa a su rutina, adivinar de que modo lo atacaria se le iba el dia, en ocasiones, solo en algunas ocaciones hasta disfrutaba de los asaltos de la kunoichi, pero… desde el incidente todo había cambiado, se había enterado por algunos compañeros que ya había salido del hospital, de echo al otro dia la habían dado de alta, ya que su brazo no había sufrido tanto daño.

Volvió a suspirar mirando hacia la ventana, tenia algunos papeles en la mano, que dejo en el escritorio para ir a recargarse al umbral de la puerta, donde podía ver a dos shinobis al final del pasillo y otros mas que pasaban en ese momento.

Bajo la mirada sin mas, y camino hacia donde su asiento, el día transcurrió normal…

Llego la noche, y el retorno a su casa fue inevitable, caminaba por la aldea, tratando de verse normal, pero la minima cosa lo sobresaltaba rogando a kami-sama que se tratara de Anko, pero era inútil, llego hasta la puerta de su pequeño departamento sin ninguna novendad, que raro, entro, para encontrarse que su gato Mizu había escapado de nuevo, sorpréndete! ni su gato lo toleraba ya.

-"Igual… iba a comprarme un perro…"- dijo en voz alta, pero para sorpresa recordo que el ultimo perro que habia tenido habia muerto, por lo cual se resigno a su soledad, triste y horrible soledad, se echo a un sofa, y cogio un libro, empezando a leerlo, al llegar a la pagina 10 ya estaba dormido, totalmente desparramado en el mueble, con la baba escurriendo por una esquina de su boca y el libro sobre su pecho.

Toc.. toc…

Abrio un ojo con pereza. –"¿Es aquí?"- se pregunto, volvieron a tocar, eso lo tomo con un si es aquí. Con flojera, abrocho el pantalón y subió la cremallera, caminando hacia la puerta donde al abrir se encontro con un par de dulces y deliciosos labios tan suaves como el durazno. Abrio mucho los ojos haciendose hacia atrás un poco por la sorpresa. Ni tiempo de despertar bien le habia dado el apasionado atacante. Para cuando sus pulmones estuvieron faltos de aire se separo, tomando a su agresor por sus delicados hombros.

-"¿Anko?"- pregunto mas que sorprendido anonadado.

-"Si!"- alargo las palabras. –"No te habia agradecido por lo del brazo y toda esa maramaña de la mision y eso…"- explico sin una pizca de interes.

Iruka se recargo del marco de su puerta cruzandose de brazos. –"¿Y por eso me besas a la fuerza?"-

Anko puso los ojos en blanco, y sonrio agachando la mirada, el hombre se sorprendio un poco por que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de una forma sincera. –"Si… Setsuna me dijo que te fuiste a emborrachar y que tubiste resaca… tambien la Hokage me dijo que te suspendio cuatro dias por no haber avisado que ibas a rescatarme…"- alzo un poco la mirada, ahora ella estaba sonrojada. Pero Iruka parecia indiferente.

-"Si… me preocupe un poco… solo eso…"- susurro.

Mitarashi tomo un poco de aire. –"Kakashi y yo hablamos… me dijo…. Me dijo lo de la cita…"- agacho nuevamente la mirada. –"No fue mi intención… bueno ya sabes…"- jugo un poco con sus dedos. –"Lo siento… yo…"-

-"Tranquila... no pasa nada…"- dijo y retomo su postura. –"Bueno… ¿Es todo?"-

No pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca por la forma de comportamiento de Iruka, por lo que Anko bajo derrotada ahora ella la mirada. –"Si… eso creo…"-

-"Bueno… nos vemos después entonces…"- se despidio Iruka y cerro la puerta. Donde se derrumbo y nego varias veces.

Anko entrecerro la mirada y volvio a toca. Iruka sonrio y volvio a abrir. –"¿Si?"-

Ahora fue un puñetazo, justo entre los ojos, quizas rompiendo la nariz del hombre. –"Eres un insencible!"- grito furiosa la mujer, tirandole en la cara un ramo de flores, violas azules. -"Imbecil!"- le volvio a gritar dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, Iruka no pudo evitar sonreir y jalarla de la mano, para atrapar la cintura de la chica entre sus brazos y besarla.

La chica se quedo anonadada pero radiantemente sonrió, se separo un poco del hombre –"Iruka… no te quiero… te amo!"- aseguro saltando nuevamente a los brazos del hombre el cual apenas la atrapo. –"Dime que me amas!"- ordeno la mujer, y este asintió, besándola con una pasión desbordada y una lujuria incontenible.

-"Tambien te amo!"- se volvieron a besar. –"Hmm… Cita a domicilio…"-

-"Jeje… es un servicio especial…"-

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**De salida:** Espero y les haya gustado, siento que no me quedo tan cursi jajaja ustedes juzguen! Y si quieren ver mas de esta pareja, lean mi fic: Team Kunoichi jajajaja, seee mas comerciales jajajaja saludos a todos! Los amo!, bueno en realidad no jajajaja bueno ok si los amo un poco!

Me despido con mi ya conocido: Cochino beso y un asqueroso abrazo!

Atte. **MareanL "DivaT" Wolff**


End file.
